plan_bfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Underbelly
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | CampaignNum = 1 | EpNum = 4 | OverallNum = 4 | Playdate = 2017-11-18 | CampaignDate = 7 Alturiak, 1488 DR | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevCampaignEp = | NextCampaignEp = | PrevPlaydateEp = |order=prev}} | NextPlaydateEp = |order=next}} }} is the fourth episode of the first campaign of Plan B. Synopsis Episode Recap After a night of recovery, Sildar identifies himself as an agent of the Lords' Alliance and establishes his base within the townmaster's hall. He asks the heroes to locate Cragmaw Castle and rescue Gundren Rockseeker. He also reveals that he is looking for Iarno Albrek, a fellow member of the Lords' Alliance who came to Phandalin about two months prior and disappeared shortly after while exploring the area around Tresendar Manor. To assist with these tasks, Sildar has hired the human cleric Mehgrin Mehregan to accompany the heroes. Several other townsfolk provide additional quests and tasks for the heroes to perform, and they also provide additional information about Tresendar Manor. It is believed to be the hideout for the Redbrands, and a secret entrance can be found in the nearby woods. With these clues in hand, the heroes locate the entrance and descend into the cellar complex below the manor. There they find that the Redbrands have been capturing Phandalin citizens and selling them off into slavery. They are able to rescue three such victims — the widow Dendrar and her two children. Notes * Wilnan is suspicious of Harbin's standoffish demeanor, believing he is at least hiding something and may have connections to the Redbrands. In an attempt to get arrested, he assaults Elmar Barthen, who He breaks into the townmaster's hall at night, but does not find anything out of the ordinary. * Additional quests received: ** Travel to Old Owl Well and investigate the influx of undead in the area (given by Daran Edermath) ** Eliminate the Redbrands and bring any correspondence found in the leader's quarters to the Phandalin Miner's Exchange (given by Halia Thornton) ** Travel to the ruins of Thundertree and visit with Reidoth the druid to learn more about the area (given by Qelline Alderleaf) ** Travel to the ruins of Conyberry and entreat the banshee Agatha to provide information (given by Sister Garaele) ** Travel to Wyvern Tor and eliminate the orc threat (given by Harbin Wester) Featured Characters Plan B * Cansteline * Krisella * Wilnan New * Carp Alderleaf * Qelline Alderleaf * Mirna Dendrar * Nars Dendrar * Nilsa Dendrar * Daran Edermath * Sister Garaele * Mehgrin Mehregan Returning * Elmar Barthen * Linene Graywind * Sildar Hallwinter * Pip Stonehill * Toblen Stonehill * Trilena Stonehill * Halia Thornton * Harbin Wester Mentioned * Agatha * Iarno Albrek / Glasstaff * The Black Spider * Bowgentle * Thel Dendrar * King Grol * Reidoth * Gundren Rockseeker * Tymora Loot Phandalin Sildar's reward for escorting him back to town * 50 gold pieces Tresendar Manor Armory * light crossbows x6 * longswords x4 * quivers (20 crossbow bolts each) x8 * shortswords x6 * spears x12 Cellar * waterproof satchel with: ** 50 gold pieces ** potion of healing x1 ** potion of invisibility x1 ** clean set of ordinary travel clothing x1 Crevasse * nothic's battered wooden chest: ** 160 silver pieces ** 120 gold pieces ** malachite gems x5 ** potion of healing x2 ** scroll of auguryx1 ** "Talon" longsword +1 in a silver-chased scabbard x1 Crypts * platinum signet ring x1 Storeroom * beaver pelts x30 (taken by Krisella)